


I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco walks in through the fireplace of his  cosy apartment, and is overwhelmed by delicious aromas coming from the kitchen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, sweet cliche something I wrote.

Draco walks in through the fireplace of his cosy apartment, and is overwhelmed by delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. Despite being exhausted from a long day of work at the Ministry, he finds himself perking up and smiling as he drags himself enthusiastically to the kitchen. 

As he gets closer, he can hear the faint notes of a song drifting out over the blower. When he gets to the doorway of the decently-sized kitchen, he sees Harry dancing slightly in an apron as he stirs something in a pot. 

His hips sway slightly to the melody, as he turns to another pan before he freezes. Harry’s bespectacled, gorgeous green eyes land on Draco, who was leaning on the door frame. 

“How long have you been there?” Harry asks, turning off the music before stepping away from the stove and to Draco. 

“Oh, long enough to know that you can’t dance, Potter,” Draco teases, stealing a chaste kiss. 

“You know very well that I can! You paid for my lessons, Malfoy,” Harry shoots back and Draco smirks lazily. 

“They only stopped you from stumbling around like a bumbling idiot at our wedding. I was the graceful one- you my chaotic mess of a partner.”

“And you love me anyway.”

“That I do,” Draco responds, seriously, gaze soft as his eyes skirt over his husband’s face. He gingerly takes Harry’s hands in his own. 

Harry’s mouth twitches and his eyes sparkle and light up with a challenge.

“Let me prove it to you.”

“Don’t you dare burn our dinner. Or step on my feet,” Draco warns lightly. 

“I won’t.”

“Won’t step on my feet? Or burn dinner?” Harry rolls his eyes.

“I won’t step on your feet. And I wouldn’t burn dinner- it’s your favorite by the way,” he adds, placing a kiss on Draco’s cheek.

Harry begins to sway and then takes a step, which Draco follows. The bespectacled man adds another few steps across the kitchen, leading his husband around in a waltz.

There’s no music, just the sound of the blower, and the click of their shoes against their tile floors. But even with the lack of any music, their movements are still in the realm of graceful- Draco’s the effortless sort, while Harry’s is just barely there.

In that moment, they both forget everything, trapped in a bubble of eternity with the only thing that matters is person in their arms. 

They dance and dance and dance for what seems like forever. But forever isn’t as long as they like- the bubble of bliss, broken when a kitchen timer shrieks. 

Harry reluctantly pulls away from Draco, 

“I said I wouldn’t burn dinner.”

“I know,” Draco replies. “But you also promised that you wouldn’t step on my feet.”

“It was only-” Harry interjects, keeping his attention focused on the fresh loaf of bread he’s pulling out of the oven. 

“Three times, my love. That’s not a ‘it was just’ situation,” Draco hums. “But I still love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, you sap. Now come on. Dinner’s done!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> -J


End file.
